


soul stone for the soul

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I llike Nat and Steve as both platonic and romantic partners so I was really happy to be able to draw them for you! I decided to combine the forehead kiss and afrermath of temporary character death prompts. Hope you'll like what came out of them ^^
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	soul stone for the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherylmarjorieblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylmarjorieblossom/gifts).



[here is the link to the drawing in bigger size](https://postimg.cc/phhsdV7D)


End file.
